Boredom
by Kousagi Angel
Summary: Usagi-san is bored so he decides to play with his little Misaki. Short stories centering around the Romantica couple.
1. Chapter 1

Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, but I do own this boredom that is constantly plaguing me -_-;

Yes, very crappy summary. Couldn't come up with anything better.

I was very, _very _bored today, so I thought ah what the hell I'll go make the characters in Junjou Romantica suffer with me! XD Yes, because I'm just evil that way.

**Peanut Butter**

Misaki laid his head down on Akihiko's lap, purring contently to himself, his long brown tail swishing back and forth lazily behind him. He moaned as Akihiko began scratching behind his ears. Yes, this was definitely the life. "Hey, Misaki, I'm hungry. What about you?" Akihiko asked, looking down at the neko-boy. The cat ears atop Misaki's head perked up.

"Oh, you're hungry, Usagi-san? I'll go make you something." Misaki said as he got up from his comfortable position on the couch. He walked over into the kitchen and began taking out stuff to make dinner. Akihiko followed him in and started searching for something in the cupboards. "Ah, you don't have to do anything Usagi-san. I'll make dinner; you just go back to the living room." Misaki reassured, trying to usher the man out of the kitchen.

"Ah-ha!" Akihiko exclaimed pulling out a jar from the cupboard and placing it down on the counter. Misaki watched as the older man pulled out a spoon from one of the draws before opening the jar and sticking the spoon in. He withdrew a spoon full of peanut butter and held it up to Misaki's lips.

"W-what?" Misaki asked nervously, not knowing where this was going.

"Eat it." Akihiko said.

"Why?" Misaki asked, eyeing the spoon suspiciously.

"Just eat it." Akihiko repeated. Hesitantly, Misaki opened his mouth and allowed Akihiko to stick the peanut butter in. Immediately after doing it, he regretted it because the peanut butter stuck to the top of his mouth and he couldn't seem to get it to go down. Akihiko smirked and put the spoon on the counter, watching as Misaki struggled with the peanut butter.

"You… bastard…" Misaki spat between licks.

"Hm, I always wanted to try that." Akihiko said. "You're so cute." He smiled, kissing Misaki's tongue as it darted out from his mouth. Akihiko deepened the kiss and licked the remaining peanut butter from the top of Misaki's mouth. Akihiko pulled away and Misaki blushed furiously. "Let's do it again!"

"NO!"

--

**Nothing**

"Hey, Misaki," Akihiko called, causing Misaki to look up from the book he was reading. "Fetch." He said as he threw a toy.

Misaki watched as the toy landed near the staircase then turned back to Akihiko. "I'm a cat you bastard, cats don't play fetch." Misaki deadpanned.

Akihiko pouted. "Then, what do cats do?"

"Nothing; we're lazy." Misaki replied.

"Well, then you won't mind if I do this." Akihiko said smirking as he walked up to the boy.

"D-do what?" Misaki asked nervously. Akihiko sat down beside him and then pulled the boy onto his lap. "AH! What the hell are you doing?!" The man paid no heed to his question and began running his hands up and down Misaki's sides. Misaki purred and pleaded for him to stop. "U-Usagi-san…" Akihiko removed the boy's shirt and ran his hands over Misaki's chest and stomach. "STOP IT, BAKA USAGI!" Misaki screeched as Akihiko tweaked one of his nipples.

"Uh-uh-uh." Akihiko reprimanded. "You're a cat and cats do nothing."

Misaki flailed in his arms. "LET ME GO! I'LL PLAY FETCH WITH YOU, JUST LET ME GO!" He yelled.

"No, I think I like this game much better." Akihiko replied, kissing Misaki's neck.

"GAH! USAGI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

**Video Games**

"My thing keeps going backwards."

"That's because you're holding the controller the wrong way! It's supposed to be this way."

"Like this?"

"Yes, like that. See that box you just got? Press the cross button to use it."

"What the hell is the cross button?"

"I don't know what's it's called, but it looks like a cross!"

"This thing?"

"Yes, that thing!"

"I don't like my car, it's too slow. I want a different one."

"Not now, we're in the middle of the game!"

"This games no fun." Akihiko huffed. "Let's play a different game." He suggested.

"What game?" Misaki asked, looking over to his lover. He watched as Akihiko went to turn off the Wii and then plugged up the PlayStation 2. Akihiko pulled out a game which was hidden behind the rest that Misaki had never seen before. Then Akihiko put the game in the game console and waited for it to start up. Misaki's jaw dropped as the name of one of Akihiko's BL novels; Junai Romantica popped up across the screen. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHY DO YOU HAVE THIS CRAP?!"

"Aikawa gave it to me." Akihiko replied.

Misaki became even more shocked once someone who looked fairly much like him appeared on the screen. "TURN THIS GAME OFF! I REFUSE TO PLAY THIS GAME WITH YOU!"

"Oh, so you would much rather play it out for real?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes, I would-WAIT! NO I WOULDN'T WANT TO PLAY THIS OUT FOR REAL!" Misaki screeched.

"Too, late, you already agreed." Akihiko said, turning off the game. He walked over to Misaki and threw the boy over his shoulder then proceeded to carry him up the stairs.

"WHAT?! WHO AGREED TO THIS?! LET ME GO, YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

--

**Music**

Misaki was doing his daily chores and decided to listen to music while he did them. So, he went upstairs to his bedroom to retrieve the iPod Akihiko had given him for Christmas. He put the earphones in his ears and turned the iPod on before going back downstairs to do the chores.

When Akihiko took a break from writing his latest novel he found Misaki in the kitchen swaying back and forth to the music, oblivious to the man behind him. Akihiko smiled as he watched the boy's hips moved to the music and he felt the need to join him. So, he did.

Akihiko walked up behind the boy and slipped his arms around Misaki's waist, causing the teen to tense. "U-Usagi-san… I-I…" Misaki stuttered, a blush staining his cheeks, embarrassed that he had been caught.

"Shhh… keep dancing." Akihiko whispered, leaning down to kiss the boy's neck. Reluctantly, Misaki continued moving and Akihiko moved with him. The song changed and the tempo was sped up, and Misaki began moving faster.

Akihiko groaned, the feeling of Misaki moving so sensually against him making him feel aroused. He ground his erection against Misaki's backside causing the teen to gasp.

"Ha~ Usagi-san…" Misaki breathed.

Akihiko lifted the boy into his arms and carried him upstairs to their bedroom to do a more erotic dance to their own music.

--

Yep, definitely bored out of my mind. Don't ask why Misaki has cat ears and tail; just enjoy the thought of it. That game that Akihiko has really does exist except its called Junjou Romantica not Junai and it has all the couples! Too bad it's all in Japanese TT-TT I would hardly understand anything. Anyway, if you enjoyed these little ficlets, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica! Nor do I own PlayStation or Wii.

Yea, I'm having some major writer's block for some of my other stories, so I'm just gonna make more of these. Yep, yep, yep! ^^ Anyways, enjoy!

**Curiosity **

Misaki sighed as he plopped down onto the couch. Akihiko was currently at a meeting from having been dragged away by Aikawa and Isaka, so no Misaki was left alone with nothing to do. His eyes flittered over to the PlayStation which was still plugged up to the TV. The Junai Romantica game was still in it. Looking around cautiously, as if someone would catch him, Misaki got up and walked over to the game to turn it on.

'_It won't hurt to try it out, will it?' _He thought to himself as he picked up the controller. Yea, that was it, he just wanted to try it out, he was just curious that's all.

As the saying goes, 'Curiosity killed the cat'.

A few hours later Akihiko returned, exhausted. "I'm home!" He called out upon entering the apartment. "Misaki?" He asked after hearing no reply. _'Maybe he went to bed already.' _

"GODDAMMIT!"

Akihiko blinked. Walking over to the living room he found Misaki playing the Junai Romantica game, yelling profanities at the TV screen.

"Misaki, what are you doing?"

"Usagi-san, this game is rigged!"

"How so?"

"I keep getting a bad ending! How the hell do I mess up if it's based on my own freakin' life?! Arg! This game pisses me off!" Misaki yelled angrily.

Akihiko smirked. "Is that so, Misaki?"

"Yes! I don't know what I could possibly be doing wrong!"

"Hm, if you like I could teach you how to get a happy ending."

"Really, Usagi-san?"

Akihiko nodded. "Let's go upstairs and I'll show you."

"You're a pervert, Usagi-san." Misaki said, frowning.

"Ah, but I am your pervert." Akihiko replied, walking up to the boy and throwing his arms around him.

"GAH! GET OFF OF ME, BAKA USAGI!"

Akihiko then proceeded to carry Misaki upstairs to their bedroom. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but Usagi-san's boredom gave him a sore backside.

**Nya~!**

"Nya~!" Misaki moaned, his nails digging into Akihiko's back. Akihiko stopped and stared at his little uke. "U-Usagi-san… why'd you stop?" Misaki whimpered.

"What did you say?"

"Why'd you stop-"

"No, the thing before that."

"Nya-" Misaki's face flamed up and he looked away embarrassedly.

"Say it again."

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Say it again, and I'll continue."

Misaki gulped, his blush darkening more than thought possible. "Nya… Oh God! Usagi-san!"

"Say it again."

"Nya~!"

After the two fell down from their high, Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki and pulled him to his chest. "You're so adorable." He said, nuzzling his face into the teen's hair. "I love you, Misaki."

"GAH! DON'T SAY SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS!"

"…Say it again."

"NO!"

**Sleep**

Akihiko sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he stalked out of his office after having just finished his manuscript which Aikawa was sure to come to fetch tomorrow. Now all he wanted to do was fill up on some much needed Misaki. Smiling deviously, he crept downstairs to search for his little uke. Usually at this time of the day Misaki was in the kitchen making dinner for the both of them, but today he wasn't.

The older man blinked, turning to go look else where. Soon his questions were answered when he spotted the boy sleeping peacefully on the couch. His tail was curled around him and the ears on top of his head twitched occasionally, his arms were folded beneath his head and he was snoring softly.

Akihiko smiled at the sight. Although he didn't want to disturb his love from his peaceful sleep, Akihiko knew he couldn't just leave the boy to sleep on the couch. He walked over to Misaki's side and carefully scoped the boy up into his arms. Misaki groaned quietly, stirring from his sleep.

"U-Usagi-san…?" Misaki asked drowsily, lifting his head up from Akihiko's shoulder.

"Shhh… go back to sleep." Akihiko advised soothingly, petting the boy's hair.

Misaki laid his head back down and tightened his hold around Akihiko's neck before succumbing to sleep once again. Akihiko moved to their bedroom and placed Misaki on the bed, pulling the covers over the boy's body as he did so. Removing his own clothing, Akihiko pulled on a pair of pajama pants before crawling into the bed next to his love.

Akihiko pulled the boy to his chest, nuzzling his head into Misaki's chocolate locks breathing in the sweet scent that was Misaki. He smiled contentedly. Oh well, he guessed he could wait to fill up on Misaki, for now he just wanted to enjoy this.

**Prank**

Misaki snickered, stashing away the dye he had bought the day before for this special occasion. Slipping out of the master bathroom and out of Akihiko's room, Misaki crept back to his own bedroom to go to sleep.

…

Mirth shook the teen's shoulders as he looked upon his lover's bright blue hair. He covered his mouth to smother the loud laughter which was sure to spill out as he placed their plates on the table.

Akihiko on the other hand was not amused at all. He glared at Misaki, his eyebrow ticking in annoyance. Though, he had to admit, it was a good trick, Misaki had definitely got him. But, he was better. He smirked to himself, taking a sip of his coffee. Misaki was in for it this time.

As breakfast went on, Misaki found himself becoming drowsy and starting to doze off. He blinked rapidly, trying to keep himself awake. What was wrong with him? Taking a large gulp of coffee, Misaki hoped it would help him stay up. It didn't. He rest his head on the table and fell asleep.

…

A few hours later, Misaki woke up only to find he couldn't see anything. "AHHH!!!! I'VE GONE BLIND!" He screeched, bringing his hands to his face. Well, trying to bring his hands to his face. His wrists were tied and couldn't move. He screamed for help, squirming around on what he presumed was a bed. His legs were bound as well and he realized that he was naked.

He felt someone crawl over him and kiss his lips. "Two can play at this game, Misaki." Akihiko said, watching with glee as his lover shuddered.

"LET ME GO, YOU FREAKIN' PERVERT!"

"No, I don't think I will. I like you much better this way."

"USAGI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--

Done! ^.^ Please review, peoples! Arigatou gozaimasu!


	3. Chapter 3

Boredom

Can you believe it? It took me five freakin' hours to write this! Of course this could be for the fact that I was too busy read fics whilst writing it... grr... Anyways, this chapter was requested by Pinkblackwhite, it wasn't meant to be this long and take up the whole chapter, but I guess my pervertedness got the better of me XD. This story is now rated M, so if you're not comfortable with that (though I'm gonna ask how you even got through reading Junjou Romantica in the first place) then I suggest you just skip this chapter altogether. Enjoy!

**Catnip**

After having read up some books on cats, Akihiko had found something very interesting. Catnip. Although it was said that it didn't always work on all cats, he still couldn't help but want to try it on his little Misaki. So, while Misaki was at school, the author had taken it upon himself to go buy some along with other cat toys. Now all he had to do was wait for Misaki to come home.

Misaki opened the door to the penthouse and walked in calling out an, "I'm home!" as he did so. Kicking off his shoes, he dropped his bag near the door.

"Misaki!" He heard Akihiko call from the living room.

"What is it Usa—" He started asking as he walked into the living room, but then stopped as he spotted a large scratching post in the middle of the room. "Usagi-san, what's that?" Misaki asked irritably.

"A scratching post."

"No, I know what it is; I'm asking why it's here." Misaki said, his eyes narrowing.

"For you of course." Akihiko replied.

"Thanks, but I don't need a scratching post. Take it back." Misaki said. Akihiko pouted, causing Misaki's resolve to crumble. "Don't you dare!"

"Please, Misaki?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki gulped. "Fine," he sighed. "But, this is the last time! After this, you're taking it back!"

"Of course, Misaki." Akihiko said, smiling.

Misaki stalked towards the scratching post. Now how was he supposed to go about this? He had no claws to speak of, so using a scratching post would be completely useless. Misaki suddenly tensed as he sensed something on the post. He felt his mouth watering and he tenderly reached out to touch it. What was it that he felt? He started pawing at the stupid post and soon found himself rolling about on the floor.

"Hm, what do you know, it worked." Akihiko stated.

Misaki paused momentarily to glare at the man. "What worked?" He growled.

"The catnip." Akihiko replied.

Misaki's eyes widened. "WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT HERE?!" He screeched angrily as he stood up.

"It was too great an opportunity to pass up." Akihiko said, walking up to the boy. He leaned down and kissed Misaki's lips sweetly, wrapping his arms around him. Misaki stiffened in his hold and Akihiko slowly pulled away.

Misaki stared wide-eyed at the man. "Y-you're covered with it!"

Akihiko glanced down at himself, before looking back up and smirking. "So I am."

"Y-you b-b-bastard." Misaki stuttered, fisting Akihiko's shirt so tightly his knuckles were turning white. "I'm going to kill you for this!" Now it was Akihiko's turn to be surprised, for the teen had pushed him down onto the floor and had begun kissing him. Had he known Misaki would have reacted this way he would have done it much sooner.

Misaki moved down from Akihiko's mouth, licking his chin and then down his neck causing the author to moan. He sat up and straddled Akihiko's waist and then started undoing the man's tie and removing Akihiko's shirt completely. Akihiko stared up at Misaki who was now pawing at his chest, the teen's emerald green eyes clouded by lust and a pink blush tainting his cheeks.

As Misaki started undoing his belt, Akihiko decided to start removing Misaki's own clothes. Misaki's shirt easily slipped off his shoulders and Akihiko paused for a moment to take in the beautiful sight who was his lover. Misaki leaned down and kissed Akihiko's chest; licking and biting lightly eliciting a groan from the man.

Meanwhile Akihiko reached around the boy, slipping his hands into Misaki's pants and groping his ass. Sliding his hands downwards, Akihiko pushed Misaki's pants down to his knees and then Misaki did the rest by kicking them off. Misaki sat back up, positioning himself so he was raised above the floor before reaching around and fingering himself. Surprised at what was happening, Akihiko sat up as well.

Misaki mewled as his finger entered him. Slowly, he moved it in and out of himself, biting his lip as he did so. Akihiko's violet eyes darkened immensely as he drank in the sight. Licking his lips, he grabbed Misaki's throbbing erection and began stroking it causing the teen to take a sharp intake of breath.

"U-Usagi-san…" Misaki whispered heatedly as his legs began trembling.

"Keep going." Akihiko said, lightly biting Misaki's neck.

Misaki nodded and continued on. His mind was in a haze; fueled on by the wonderful feeling the catnip enticed inside of him. The pressure became much more unbearable as Akihiko pulled faster. Misaki could feel that familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach and knew he was close. Gasping, Misaki threw his head back in ecstasy as he erupted himself onto Akihiko's chest and hand.

Smiling, Akihiko licked the cum off of his hand, watching as Misaki withdrew his fingers from himself. A while later after regaining his strength, Misaki pushed Akihiko back down and placed his hands on the man's chest, lifting up to position himself over Akihiko's erection. Akihiko helped him by placing his hands on the boy's hips and slowly guiding him downward. Misaki hissed as the head pushed into him and clenched his eyes tightly shut.

"Are you okay, Misaki?" Akihiko asked, stopping.

Misaki nodded and allowed the man to continue. Finally, Akihiko was buried deep inside of him and the initial pain inched away. Misaki slowly rose up before quickly going back down. Both moaned at the feeling. Misaki kept moving up and down, slowly at first before gaining momentum.

Seeing that his love was beginning to get tired, Akihiko flipped their positions and began pounding into Misaki's tight warmth. Misaki mewled, wrapping his arms around Akihiko's torso. He scratched as Akihiko's back drawing blood, though Akihiko paid no heed to it. Akihiko increased his speed causing Misaki to cry out his name.

Misaki arched his back and came, his mouth forming a silent scream. Misaki's muscles clenched around him and with a few more thrusts, Akihiko came as well coating Misaki's insides with his essence. After falling down from his high, Akihiko saw that Misaki was still experiencing the euphoria; probably due to the catnip.

Akihiko smirked. Standing up, he gathered the boy into his arms and carried him upstairs to their bedroom. Misaki moaned rolling around in the bed. "Usagi-san…" He whined.

Akihiko supposed that tomorrow was more than enough time for them to sleep, he had no problem with dealing with his horny little Misaki for the whole night until the effects died down…

--

*Stares* O_O Huh… Oh well, that's all I'm writing for this chapter, no reason to write three more little ficlets. A thanks out to Pinkblackwhite for this wonderful idea ^^ I hope you enjoyed it 'cuz I know I enjoyed writing it, though I think Misaki's way OOC grr… I blame the catnip XD! Anyways, if you enjoyed this chapter please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Boredom

Hello all and Happy Holidays! Only one more week of school to go and then I'm off for break! ^_^ It's snowing, it's snowing~! I don't care if it's already snowed where you live, but it's snowing here and I'm so happy! Anyways as a special Holiday treat for you all I decided to update this, so enjoy!

**Yarn ~ Requested by Pinkblackwhite **

Misaki eyed the seemingly innocent ball of yarn that had a little red bow on it suspiciously. Normally, he wouldn't question why something like this was laying around the apartment because his lover was an all around strange sort of person, but as of lately things like this were _definitely_ suspicious. Akihiko had taken it upon himself to try and bring out Misaki's inner cat, and all the while molesting him as well. And while this ball of yarn didn't look conspicuous or at all harmful, Misaki was still a bit wary of it.

He looked up at Akihiko who was currently typing away at his laptop, not paying Misaki any mind. "Usagi-san, what's this?"

Pausing for a second, Akihiko swiveled around to look at the offending object. "Aikawa left that for you earlier." Akihiko replied, shrugging as he turned back to his work.

Sensing no ulterior motive from the older man, Misaki picked up the bright yellow ball of yarn and examined it. He tossed it from hand to hand for a while before a smile broke out across his face.

**Five minutes later…**

"Uh, Usagi-san…?"

Akihiko stopped once again and turned around. Surprise flitted across his face as he spotted his lover lying on the floor, tangled in a mess of yarn.

"Could you help me?" Misaki asked embarrassedly, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Akihiko smirked. Taking off his glasses, he stood up and walked over to the boy. "Thank you, Usagi-san I—WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Misaki screeched as he found himself in more of a mess than he had been in before. His arms were bound behind his back which prevented him from doing very much except rolling around on the floor.

"Hm, I rather like you this way, Misaki." Akihiko said, grinning appreciatively at the tied up boy.

"LET ME GO YOU DUMB FUCKING BASTARD!" Misaki let out a sudden yelp as Akihiko picked him up and carried him to the desk. With one hand, Akihiko cleared the mess on the desk and then sat Misaki down on it. A growl ripped from the back of Misaki's throat and he tried kicking Akihiko. Akihiko stopped him by merely strengthening the grip he had on Misaki's thighs.

Misaki gulped at the lust swirling in Akihiko's violet eyes as the man leaned over to kiss him. As Akihiko was kissing him, the novelist began undoing the buttons on Misaki's pants. Misaki tore his mouth away from Akihiko's, moaning as the man stroked him through his boxers. Soon both Misaki's pants and boxers were gone, forgotten on the floor. All Misaki knew was the delicious wet warmth that was Akihiko's mouth had enveloped his cock and that if Akihiko didn't stop soon he was going to explode.

As Akihiko continued to turn Misaki into a quivering mass of goop, Misaki moaned helplessly and wished desperately to be untied from his restraints so he could hold the man. Akihiko reaching up with his free hand and squeezing Misaki's balls, had been the boy's undoing and he came harshly into Akihiko's mouth screaming the novelist's name.

During that time, Misaki had fallen back on the wall behind the desk from not being able to hold himself up properly. He panted, staring at Akihiko with dazed emerald green eyes. After Misaki had somewhat regained his strength, Akihiko picked him up once again. Sitting down on his chair, he sat the boy on his lap, facing him.

Misaki stared down at Akihiko's proud weeping cock which was only a few centimeters away from him own and found himself getting hard once more. Reaching around to Misaki's ass, Akihiko began preparing the neko-boy. Misaki whimpered as Akihiko's fingers stretched him out and moaned loudly when they brushed against his prostate.

Feeling his Misaki was ready; Akihiko removed his fingers and lifted the boy up. Positioning his cock at the boy's twitching entrance; he slowly guided the boy's body down until he was fully sheathed within Misaki. After a few tense moments they both began moving. Misaki ground against Akihiko as the novelist thrust up into him.

"U-Usagi-san, please… I-I want to hold you." Misaki pleaded, begging Akihiko to untie him.

Unable to deny his love anything at this moment, Akihiko obliged. Misaki sighed with relief that his arms were free, before wrapping them around Akihiko's neck and leaning down to kiss the man. Akihiko responded back enthusiastically, deepening the kiss and exploring every crevice of Misaki's delectable mouth with his tongue.

Misaki pulled away when Akihiko gave a particularly hard thrust and told the man to go faster. Grasping onto Misaki's neglected member, he stroked it in time with his thrusts. Soon, Misaki was coming, spurting long streams of cum over him and Akihiko. With a few more thrusts, Akihiko came as well.

Misaki collapsed against Akihiko's chest, breathing harshly as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm going to have to thank Aikawa for that gift." Akihiko mumbled, drawing nonsense patterns with his finger over Misaki's back, smirking as the boy started purring and turned to mush under his touch.

**Presents**

'_This is so embarrassing…' _Misaki thought, a deep blush creeping over his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he hadn't been able to get Akihiko a gift this year for Christmas and he had to give _something _to the silver haired novelist. Even if that something meant himself…

Currently, the neko-boy was down in the living room. It was early Christmas morning, well, early according to Akihiko's standards anyway. Misaki didn't have the guts to go up and wake the man. He reasoned that waking up and sneaking downstairs to find presents had appeared over night was the part that made Christmas, well, Christmas and since Akihiko was practically a child anyway, it'd be the same.

The boy had a large green bow tied to the end of his tail with a little bell in the middle of it. On his neck was a collar; the inscription on the tag stated 'Property of Usami Akihiko, if found please return.' Akihiko had insisted on getting the collar a few months prior, but Misaki never thought in a million years that he would actually _wear_ it.

Despite the fact that this would probably be the most embarrassing day of his life and that he'd never be able to live it down, he knew his lover would be ecstatic about it. Actually, Akihiko would probably be ecstatic about anything Misaki had given him, even if it were a musty old hand rag, as long as it was from Misaki he'd love it.

Misaki was pulled out of his musings when he heard a door creak, signaling that Akihiko had gotten up. _'Well, no turning back now.' _Misaki thought glumly.

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked, looking around as he descended the stairs. He stopped in his tracks once Misaki came up to him and pecked him sweetly on the lips.

Although Misaki wanted nothing more than for the floor to open up and eat him, he still kept Akihiko's gaze and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Usagi-san." After getting over his shock, Akihiko smiled as well. Wrapping his arms around the smaller male, he kissed Misaki more passionately. Pulling away he inspected the cute blush on Misaki's cheeks and wished things could be like this forever. "Err; I wasn't able to get you a present this year, Usagi-san, so I decided to give you myself."

"You don't have to get me anything, Misaki. As long as you're by my side I'll be happy."

At this Misaki's blush intensified. "I-I know, but I still wanted to give you something, b-because I… I l-l-love you, Usagi-san." Misaki averted his eyes to the floor which had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world.

Akihiko pulled Misaki into a bone-crushing hug and nuzzled his chocolate brown locks. "You're so cute, Misaki. I'm not sure what I'd do without you. I love you so much, Misaki."

For a while they stood like that. Nothing else in the world matter; there was only them and they couldn't be happier to be in each other's arms.

--

Yayz! It's finished! ^_^ Merry Christmas everyone one! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Boredom

Disclaimer: I've got nothing.

This was created before I even _made _Boredom and I decided it's as good a time as ever to post it. Enjoy!

**In the Kitchen**

Misaki was preparing dinner as usual while Akihiko was cooped up in his office writing his latest novel, which Misaki was happy to know that it wasn't another one of his Boy's Love novels. As Misaki continued cooking, he heard the office door open. Looking up briefly at the grouchy looking Akihiko who was stumbling out of the room Misaki called, "Dinner will be ready shortly, Usagi-san!" Before looking back down at the food he was making. Unbeknownst to him Akihiko was quietly creeping over to him.

By the time Misaki had noticed that someone else had entered the kitchen it was too late; Akihiko had already wrapped his arms around the teens' waist and was nipping Misaki's ear. "I'm out of Misaki," Akihiko breathed huskily against Misaki's skin causing a slight shudder to ripple throughout the teens' body.

"Ahhh… Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned as Akihiko's hand slipped underneath the apron he was wearing and then into his pants, gripping onto him. "Ah, Usagi-san… not here, we have to stop…" Akihiko disregarded the suggestion completely, kissing and suckling on Misaki's neck, marking the boy as his. Misaki groaned loudly as Akihiko started jerking him off in quick languid movements. "U-Usagi-san the… the food," Misaki gasped out, looking over to the food which was sure to burn if he didn't tend to it soon.

"Forget about it," Akihiko replied, turning Misaki around and claiming the boys' lips. "Misaki, I love you." Akihiko said as he pulled away.

"D-don't say that!" Misaki snapped as his cheeks turned a deep red.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," Akihiko repeated over and over again, as he kept placing feverish kisses all over Misaki's face and neck. Misaki protested lightly as Akihiko pulled off his pants and underwear. Kneeling down to Misaki's hard member, Akihiko licked the head before slowly engulfing it with his mouth. Misaki threw his head back and let out a loud moan as Akihiko took him in completely. He buried his fingers in Akihiko's silver locks, urging the man to go on.

"U-Usagi-san…" Misaki breathed, "I'm-I'm gonna…" He suddenly released into Akihiko's mouth. Akihiko swallowed it all and watched as Misaki fell from his high. Coming back up, Akihiko once again captured Misaki's lips with his own, forcing his tongue into the teens' mouth and exploring the hot cavern. "Ew…" Misaki's face scrunched up, "that's so gross! You taste like… like me!"

"Ah, but Misaki is very sweet." Akihiko commented. Misaki blushed at the comment and averted his eyes. Akihiko smirked before grinding his hips into Misaki's. "I can't hold back anymore, Misaki." Misaki allowed himself to be pushed down onto the ground and have the rest of his clothing be removed. "Suck," Akihiko ordered softly holding three fingers up to Misaki's mouth. Misaki greedily took them into his mouth and lapped over them with his tongue, making sure they were completely wet.

After withdrawing his fingers from Misaki's mouth, Akihiko spread Misaki's legs and pressed one of the fingers up against Misaki's entrance. Misaki trembled as the finger entered him. Akihiko slowly moved the finger in and out, before adding another causing Misaki to groan in pleasure and pain as the fingers stretched him out. Misaki writhed as a third finger entered him and the fingers pumped in and out even faster.

Once Akihiko was sure his little Misaki was fully prepared, he pulled his fingers out and then positioned himself to enter Misaki. Misaki felt tears well up in his eyes as the initial pain of being filled fully by Akihiko came as Akihiko thrust deeply into him to the hilt. After waiting for Misaki to adjust to the intrusion, Akihiko began moving. Soon the pain was replaced by pleasure as Akihiko continued to thrust into him. "Ah! Usagi-san!" Misaki gasped as Akihiko grabbed onto his erection and began jerking him.

"I love you Misaki," Akihiko whispered heatedly before planting a kiss on Misaki's neck. Misaki felt the heat building up in his stomach and was sure he was close to coming, and by Akihiko's rapid movements Misaki could tell he was close as well.

"I-I love you, too, Usagi-san…" Misaki gasped as he came splattering his seed over both their chests. After hearing those small words come from Misaki's mouth combined with Misaki's muscles clenching around him, Akihiko came releasing deep inside his young lover. Akihiko slowly pulled out before collapsing beside Misaki and then pulling the boy into his arms. Misaki exhausted from their activities, nuzzled his head into Akihiko's chest and fell into a deep sleep.

Smiling down at his lover, Akihiko slowly got up, heaving the boy into his arms and then turning of the stove, before making his way up to their bedroom.

…

Misaki eyed the charred black food disdainfully. _'Damn Usagi-san.'_ He thought angrily to himself. Picking up the pan, Misaki walked over to the trashcan and used a spatula to try and remove the food stuck to the pan. As he was scraping the food off the pan, he felt someone's arms wrap around him.

"Usagi-san, stop, not now." Misaki ground out.

"Oh you know you-"

"Oh don't start with that 'you know you want it' shit!" Misaki snapped. "I have a pan and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Feeling that Misaki might actually hit him over the head with the heavy pan, Akihiko backed away. Oh well, he could always get Misaki later.

You know, I always wanted to hit someone over the head with a pan... Anyways, I'm taking requests for this story because truthfully, I've got nothing. So, help Akihiko get over his boredom and give him new ideas in a review or PM, to show how much you care. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Boredom

Disclaimer: If you believe I own Junjou Romantica you are sadly mistaken.

Take a second to glance at the title and you will know why I'm writing this... Those of you who submitted an idea, don't worry I'm writing them as we speak, err, while you read ^^. They should be up soon once I finish writing them. Also, if any other readers would like to see something that hasn't been seen yet in this fic but you'd like to see, please feel free to request it in a review or PM. Anyways, this has been sitting in my computer for a while and it hadn't been finished yet. Enjoy~!

**Lollipop**

Akihiko watched from the corner of his eye as Misaki sucked on the seemingly innocent cherry lollipop. Every once in a while, Misaki's cute little pink tongue would dart out to lick the treat, completely oblivious to what he was doing to the author's self-control. He tried, really he did, to continue watching the movie they had rented, but he kept glancing over at his lover whom continued to suck on the lollipop. Being the true BL author that he was, his thoughts immediately went from innocent to perverted. He couldn't help but wish he was that lollipop, though he knew Misaki would never do something like that due to his embarrassment with anything remotely intimate.

Misaki, having caught Akihiko staring at him, turned to his lover and quirked a curious eyebrow. "What's wrong, Usagi-san?" He asked.

Akihiko was pulled out of his perverted fantasies of exactly what he could do to Misaki at Misaki's voice. A predatory smile which had delicious shivers running down Misaki's spine slowly spread across Akihiko's face. Misaki knew then that he was utterly screwed, literally.

Before the teenager had any idea what was happening, Akihiko pounced him. Misaki yelped as Akihiko pushed him down onto the couch and snatched his lollipop away from him. Akihiko's lips pressed to his, cutting off any protests he might have spewed. Misaki, despite himself, moaned against Akihiko's lips, allowing entrance to Akihiko's probing tongue. Akihiko reveled in the taste of cherries that mixed with the distinct taste that was his Misaki. Pulling away from Misaki's kiss-bruised lips, Akihiko began attacking the boy's neck listening as delectable moans and whimpers poured from Misaki's mouth, spurring him on.

He nipped at the tender succulent skin, marking it, claiming it as his own as he continued traveling downward. He frowned at the offending material which was Misaki's shirt once he reached it. Misaki trembled delightedly as Akihiko's cold hand snuck up his shirt, pushing it upwards until his stomach and chest was exposed. Lifting up his arms, Misaki allowed Akihiko to pull the shirt up over his head and throw it aside. A small blush crept up his cheeks when Akihiko didn't continue and just kept staring at him. Feeling embarrassed, Misaki began trying to cover his body, but before he could do so, Akihiko caught his wrists with his hands.

"Usagi-san..." Misaki whined pitifully as he tried to squirm out of the man's grasp.

Akihiko just smirked. Leaning down, Akihiko pecked Misaki's lips softly. "You're beautiful," the author whispered.

Misaki's blush, if possible, darkened. "_Usagi-san!_" He cried embarrassedly, though he secretly wished Akihiko would continue saying such things to him. He loved it when Akihiko treated him as if he were some priceless gem, but he'd never ever admit it in a million years. He was sure his face would permanently stay red if he did.

Akihiko ignored his love's cry and reached down to begin undoing Misaki's jeans. Misaki's eyes widened and he immediately tried wriggling out of Akihiko's grasp. With one hand, Akihiko pinned Misaki's wrists down, and then began attacking the boy's chest. Misaki inhaled sharply as Akihiko gently bit down on one of his nipples. He moaned helplessly as Akihiko suckled on the sensitive bud and barely noticed when his pants were pulled down. Misaki bit his lip, trying to keep from crying out as Akihiko moved to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he had with the other.

After he was finished, leaving the nubs glistening and red, Akihiko took a second to marvel at his Misaki. The boy's skin was flushed delightedly, his hair was in disarray, and his eyes were half-lidded with pleasure. Plenty of little love-bites littered Misaki's torso and neck, marking the teen as his. And now the only thing between them was the thin fabric of Misaki's boxers which would soon be gone as well.

Whilst holding Misaki's wrists pinned down with one hand, Akihiko ran his finger beneath the hem of Misaki's boxers with the other, reveling in the way Misaki shivered and arched into him. Misaki gulped at the look in Akihiko's eyes; he didn't like it, not one bit. With one hand, Akihiko easily removed the tie from his neck and then started in on turning Misaki over. It took Misaki a while to realize what was going on, but by the time he did, it was already too late. Akihiko had tied his hands behind his back.

Misaki glared at Akihiko, squirming futilely within his bonds. "LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD!" He screamed.

Akihiko grinned smugly. "Not uh-uh little koneko-chan," he purred waving a finger in Misaki's face. "Just be a good little boy and you'll get your treat." Paying no mind to Misaki's protests, Akihiko deftly removed Misaki's boxers, throwing the garment aside. Taking the boy's half-erect cock in his hand, he stroked it causing Misaki to moan loudly. "That's a good koneko-chan."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Akihiko ignored him, opting to lean down and take Misaki's erection into his mouth. Misaki hissed, his back arching as Akihiko did this. Soon, Akihiko had Misaki turning into a pile of quivering flesh and purring loudly. Misaki almost cried out in protest when Akihiko pulled away. He was so close! This was just unfair!

Misaki yelped as Akihiko flipped him over again. Without his arms to hold him up, Misaki sagged into the seat cushion while Akihiko held his hips, keeping his butt up in the air. Misaki shuddered, his eyes widening when he felt hot breath over his entrance. It was all the warning he got before Akihiko licked it, his tongue delving into the tight hole. Misaki keened, his legs felt as if they were turning into jelly and he wasn't sure how much longer his knees would hold him up.

Akihiko's hands moved from Misaki's hips to grope his ass, kneading the fleshy globes as his tongue continued to explore the hot cavern. Too soon, he pulled away and once again Misaki was left without any form of release.

"Are you ready for your treat, koneko-chan?" Akihiko asked, whispering huskily into Misaki's ear as he leaned over to boy.

"_Yes,_" Misaki cried anxiously.

Pulling down his pants, Akihiko gripped Misaki's hips again and aligned his cock with Misaki's puckered entrance. Slowly, he sheathed himself within in his young lover listening as Misaki cried out. After fully seating himself into the tight ass, he leaned over and peppered Misaki's back with kisses, willing the boy's pain away. He waited until Misaki was used to the intrusion before starting to move.

As his thrusts grew faster and harder, Akihiko wrapped an arm around Misaki's chest and pulled the boy up until Misaki was almost sitting on him. Misaki moaned loudly, leaning against his lover as Akihiko gripped onto his neglected cock and started pumping it in time to their thrusts.

"You're such a good koneko-chan," Akihiko whispered, nibbling on Misaki's ear.

"S-stop c-c-calling m-e t-that-AH! Go faster!" Misaki stuttered, crying out when Akihiko hit his prostate.

Akihiko happily obliged to the order and began pounding faster into the teen. Soon, Misaki came, screaming Akihiko's name as his cum splattered over the couch. Feeling Misaki spasming around his cock, Akihiko came as well, filling his lover to the brim with hot cum. Misaki groaned, collapsing onto the couch in a heap.

"I'm never _ever _eating a lollipop in front of you again." The teen muttered.

Akihiko chuckled. Getting up, he scooped Misaki into his arms and led him upstairs to their bedroom, movie and lollipop forgotten. And well, the mess on the couch could always be cleaned up tomorrow, besides what could possibly be more important than a second round with his cute little koneko-chan?

...

"Bwahahahahaha..." Aikawa cackled evilly as the two love-birds disappeared upstairs. Slipping the camera back into her purse, she made her way back to the front door, making sure to be as quiet as possible as she exited. Sometimes, Aikawa really enjoyed being an editor.

* * *

XD If you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Ja, mata ne.


	7. Chapter 7

Boredom

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is the property of Nakamura Shungiku.

I hope it snows tonight; I don't wanna go to school tomorrow. Pray for me or keep me in your thoughts or something! Snow, snow, snow, _SNOW~! _

Er, anyways, moving on. This chapter was requested by **MikkiSenpai**. Enjoy~! (Sorry it's so late ^^;;)

Warnings: The obvious is that it has a lemon. The omake at the end suggests mpreg, so if you just can't stand that kind of thing, just skip over it.

**Playing Pretend**

Akihiko glared at the blank screen, as if it were the reason he couldn't write anything. Growling, he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. That damn editor of his was going to have his head if he didn't get this in, not that it was different from any other time, but still he didn't want to have to deal with Aikawa's constant nagging. Unfortunately it was looking like he would have to put up with it tomorrow due to his lack of ideas.

Getting up, he snatched his laptop and headed out of his office to go downstairs. Maybe he just needed a change of scenery, he certainly wasn't going to get any new ideas staring at the walls of his dank office. He set the laptop on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch and opening the laptop back up again. After what seemed like forever, he managed to get some things down and write. Sparse as it was, it would do for now.

A while later he heard the front door slam. _'Must be Misaki,' _he thought idly as he continued writing. Had it been Aikawa, she would've already started her pestering and would've made some grand entrance. He heard some shuffling from another room before he heard Misaki walking into the living room. He felt the couch dip under Misaki's weight beside him and his eyes widened as the neko boy cuddled against him.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned softly into his ear before nipping the soft flesh. "I need you, Usagi-san…" Misaki breathed, his voice husky with arousal. Delightful shivers shot down Akihiko's spine as Misaki moved down from his ear and started attacking his neck.

"Misaki?" Akihiko asked somewhat worriedly, while turning to look at his lover. Excited as he was that Misaki was the one initiating this, he was a bit worried over what made Misaki want to do something so bold in the first place. Misaki gazed up at him innocently with glazed green eyes, but the innocence effect of his eyes were ruined by the sultry smile he was wearing. Leaning up, Misaki pressed their lips together and kissed Akihiko, hard.

Akihiko's arousal spiked as Misaki crawled over him and straddled his hips. Misaki's hard-on was pressed up against his stomach and Akihiko grinned against his lover's lips. Maybe it was time to give Misaki a bit of his own medicine. He had a great amount of self-control, but Misaki didn't. He wondered what Misaki would do if he was denied his release…

Breaking their kiss, Akihiko pushed the boy away. "Misaki, I have to finish my manuscript, we can do this later."

Misaki pouted sweetly. "But, _Usagi-san,_" he whined.

"I'm sorry, Mi—"

He cut himself off when Misaki undid his own jeans and pulled out his straining erection. He watched in utter fascination as Misaki started masturbating on top of him. Misaki mewled, pressing his fist to his mouth to keep from crying out. Akihiko licked his lips; there was no way he could hold up this charade when Misaki was literally just begging to be fucked into the couch.

Growling, he gripped onto Misaki's hips and flipped them so that Misaki was lying on the couch and he was on top of him. Misaki gazed up at him with half lidded eyes and was smiling again. Grabbing both of Misaki's wrists, he held them above the boy's head before attacking Misaki's lips. Misaki moaned loudly as their tongues met and battled for dominance. Akihiko's free hand crept over Misaki's lithe body, unbuttoning the boy's shirt, feeling his chest and stomach, and gripping onto Misaki's erection.

Misaki bucked into his hand, throwing his head back and breaking their kiss. "God, do you know what you do to me, Misaki?" Akihiko stroked Misaki, listening to the litany of moans and keens that slipped past Misaki's kiss bruised lips.

"U-Usagi-san! I'm—I'm gonna…!" Misaki cried out, his back arching as he came into Akihiko's hand. Akihiko grinned. Bringing the hand up to his mouth, he licked Misaki's cum off. "Usagi-san, _please_." Misaki pleaded, wrapping his now free arms around Akihiko's torso.

"Please what?" Akihiko inquired, grinning.

"Please, I—I need you i-inside of me." Misaki nearly groaned.

"Of course, anything for my Misaki." Pecking Misaki's lips, Akihiko worked on getting Misaki's jeans off. Pulling them down, Misaki kicked them off. As Akihiko went to start preparing Misaki, the boy stopped him. "Misaki?"

"I need you _now._"

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." Akihiko asked. Misaki nodded and wrapped his arms around him again. Undoing his pants, Akihiko sighed in relief when his hard-on was freed from its restraints. Spreading Misaki's legs, he positioned his cock at the puckered entrance. He gripped Misaki's hips before plunging in. Misaki gasped in his ear, his arms tightening around him. "Are you okay, Misaki?" He asked worriedly, using all the power he could muster up to not start thrusting into the tight hole. God, Misaki was so hot and tight around him, he could come right then and there.

"Move," Misaki whispered shakily.

Withdrawing slowly, Akihiko thrust back in. He kept this pace for a while, not wanting to hurt Misaki anymore.

"F-faster!" Misaki yelled and Akihiko happily obliged. "Harder! Oh god, Usagi-san!" He keened, gripping tightly onto Akihiko's shoulders as the man repeatedly thrust into him, hitting that sweet spot inside of him that made stars burst beneath his eyelids.

Reaching down between them, Akihiko grasped onto Misaki's neglected member, grunting as Misaki tightened around him. He grinned as the breathy moans and keens continued to fall from Misaki's kiss bruised lips, as he stroked the boy's cock. "I love you, Misaki." He whispered, beginning to pepper Misaki's neck with kisses and bites.

Misaki arched his back, leaning into the assaulting mouth. "U-Usagi-san…" He whimpered, crying out when Akihiko gave a particularly harsh thrust.

"Tell me you love me, Misaki." Akihiko ordered softly. Misaki nearly cried when Akihiko began going at a torturously slow pace.

Misaki gazed up at Akihiko, before a soft smile touched his lips and he reached up to touch Akihiko's cheek. "I-I love you, Usagi-san—AHHH!" He cut off into a scream when Akihiko pulled out and thrust back in, the frantic pace from before back. Misaki wrapped his legs around Akihiko's waist, managing to pull the man even further into himself. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" Misaki cried repeatedly in Akihiko's ear. "Usagi-san!" He groaned loudly, arching his back once again as he came, spurting cum over himself and Akihiko.

He slumped against Akihiko, sighing in content. Akihiko continued thrusting into the pliant body beneath him for a few more minutes before his own release came crashing down on him. He moaned loudly, burying his head against the crook of Misaki's neck, coating Misaki's insides with cum as the boy continued to milk him. Sitting up, he gazed down at Misaki's content expression and smiled softly at the boy he loved. Reaching up, he brushed the sweat drenched bangs away from Misaki's face, before leaning down to press their lips together.

Omake:

Misaki blushed brightly when he remembered the events that had transpired almost over a month ago. Akihiko still teased him about it and was sure the man would never let him live it down. He was a boy dammit! To go into heat of all things was embarrassing. What had he ever done to deserve this? He sighed in exasperation, nuzzling his head against Akihiko's chest as he cuddled against the sleeping man.

As if sensing this, Akihiko's grip around the boy tightened. He relaxed for a bit, knowing he would have to get up soon to head to school, but he just wanted to enjoy this moment. Unfortunately, fate seemed to have different plans. Misaki's eyes widened as the sudden wave of nausea washed over him. Barely a moment later, he was pulling the bed sheets with him as he scrambled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, only to fall on his knees and lean over the toilet bowl to throw up.

A minute later Akihiko, having been woken up when Misaki pulled out of his arms, stalked into the bathroom. His sour expression melted upon seeing his love kneeling on the floor, retching into the toilet. Akihiko sat down next to him, rubbing Misaki's back soothingly and moving the boy's hair away from his face.

"U-Usagi-san," Misaki whimpered.

"Shh…" Akihiko smiled. "It'll be okay."

As soon as the nausea was gone and the feeling of throwing up disappeared, Misaki leaned against Akihiko's chest and sniffled. His hand came up to rest against his flat abdomen and he sighed. A blush crept up his cheeks when he felt Akihiko's fingers weaved with his own against his abdomen and the man pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I love you," Akihiko whispered reassuringly.

Misaki closed his eyes, expelling a breath he didn't know he was holding. It would be alright.

* * *

Yea, I don't think I'll continue the omake at the end, or at least not with Boredom because it would destroy the purpose of this fic, which is no purpose at all. It would turn into a real fic and go back to not being a PWP... Anyways, if you enjoyed this ficlet, please review!


End file.
